Festival Ala Vongola Style
by Cocoa2795
Summary: Festival seni yang di adakan Namimori-Chuu justru menjadi kehebohan jika Reborn sudah turun tangan. Kira-kira akan menjadi seperti apa Festival yang akan dilalui Tsuna dkk.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Casts: 10 Generations, Classmates Tsuna, dan karakter lainnya.**

 **Length: Three-Shots.**

 **Ranting: PG-15.**

 **Warning: NO PAIRING Just hints, humor gagal, Typos, OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira-sensei. Ide cerita baru milik saya.**

* * *

 **Target 1 –Mafia Cafe-**

Musim gugur datang dengan membawa hawa dingin namun masih memiliki kesan hangat dengan perpaduan warna coklat, merah dan orange yang membalut kota Namimori. Di musim gugur ini, tinggal beberapa minggu lagi Namimori-chuu akan mengadakan festival sekolah. Jam sekolah kini tengah menunjukan pukul sebelas siang, dan keadaan kelas Namimori cukup ramai tidak seperti biasanya. Hal itu dikarenakan setiap kelas kini mulai disibukkan dengan rapat kelas untuk penentuan tema dan apa yang akan mereka tampilkan dalam festival. Tidak terkecuali kelas 3-B, dimana Tsuna beserta ketiga guardiannya tengah mendengarkan rapat kelas yang dipimpin Shiraishi Yuuki, ketua kelas mereka.

Gadis bersurai hitam yang mengenakan kacamata dengan frame tipis itu tengah sibuk membagikan kertas-kertas yang berisi usulan-usulan teman sekelasnya mengenai festival. Shiraishi membenarkan kacamatanya lalu mulai membacakan apa saja usulan yang tertera di kertas. Keadaan kelas yang tengah rapat terlihat tenang, karena sebagian kelas mendengarkan dengan antusias. Ada pula yang sebagian bersikap tidak perduli dan tidur.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, calon bos mafia Vongola Famiglia dengan surai coklat yang menjuntai melawan gravitasi itu tengah menguap lebar. Di luar sekolah, langit biru benar-benar cerah tanpa awan yang menutupinya. Bola mata coklat madu itu menatap langit sembari tersenyum tipis.

' _Ah hari yang cerah.'_ Pemilik surai coklat itu tersenyum yang disertai tatapan malas. _'Rapat ini sama sekali tidak diperlukan, karena aku yakin seluruh murid pasti memilih membuat drama atau kafe seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.'_

Tsuna kembali menguap, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan acara tahunan ini dan hendak mengikuti jejak Yamamoto yang kini tengah tertidur pulas. Namun baru saja ia membaringkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya. Warisan dari kakek moyangnya berdering kuat membuatnya sedikit sakit kepala. Tsuna mendongak dan menatap seluruh ruangan kelas dengan perasaan was-was.

Intuisi supernya menjerit dan mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan semakin memperkuat ras was-was. Dan Tsuna hampir terjungkal karena kaget saat suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras. Seketika suasana berubah hening, Shiraishi membenarkan kacamatanya dan melirik tajam pada siapa yang telah mengganggu rapat kelas.

"Ciaossu!"

Wajah Tsuna seketika memucat begitu mendengar _treadmark_ yang sangat ia kenali itu. _'Reborn!'_ Tsuna menatap horror tutor ciliknya yang kini berjalan ke depan kelas dan berhadapan dengan Shiraishi.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu berdehem pelan sebelum membungkuk memberi salam pada Reborn yang kini tengah menyamar menjadi Reboyama-sensei.

"Selamat siang Reboyama-sensei,"

"Siang anak-anak, aku ingin menanyakan keputusan apa yang sudah kelas ini pilih untuk festival seni nanti." Terang Reborn setelah ia melompat ke meja guru.

Shiraishi kembali membenarkan kacamatanya sebelum menjawab, "Maaf Sensei, tapi kami belum memutuskannya karena terdapat dua pilihan dengan hasil suara yang seimbang."

Reborn menyeringai, Tsuna menelan ludah gugup dan menjerit histeris dalam hati. _'Hiiee! Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan Reborn?!'_

"Oya? Memang dua pilihan apa yang kalian punya?"

"Drama dan kafe, kami belum bisa memutuskan karena dua pilihan itu sangat diinginkan seluruh murid di kelas."

"Itu mudah sekali," Reborn berujar membuat Shirashi tertegun sesaat. "Kalian cukup membuat kafe dengan tema tertentu lalu melakukan pemilihan lagi untuk memutuskan peran apa saja yang akan kalian mainkan selama kafe di buka." Sambung Reborn menjelaskan.

Seluruh kelas kini berubah hening begitu mendengar usul Reborn. Tsunapun tertegun begitu sadar bahwa Reborn kali ini tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh justru tutor sadisnya itu memberikan usul yang bagus. Beberapa menit yang dibalut keheningan kini pecah dengan riuh pikuk para murid yang menyetujui usulan Reboyama-sensei mereka.

Reborn menyeringai senang lalu tanpa aba-aba dia menembakan peluru peringatan membuat kegaduhan berubah sunyi dalam hitungan detik. Setelah keadaan kembali terkendali Reborn kembali membuka suara.

"Kalau kalian setuju dengan usulku, maka biar aku memberikan usul lagi kepada kalian." Semua murid mendengarkan dengan seksama, tidak ada satupun yang tidur ataupun bersikap acuh. Seluruh kelas menunggu hitman yang tengah menyamar sebagai guru itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Reborn menyeringai, "Tema yang akan kalian pakai adalah Mafia." Tsuna seketika membenturkan kepalanya pada meja kelasnya. _'Kenapa harus Mafia Reborn!'_

"Mafia?" Shirashi mengulang ucapan Reborn dengan kedua alis bertautan.

Reborn mengangguk sebelum kembali berujar, "Dan kalian harus memilih empat orang yang akan menjadi _bintang_ di kafe kalian ini. Tiga dari empat orang itu akan berperan sebagai penjaga untuk orang keempat yang akan berperan sebagai bos."

"Penjaga dan bos? Wow kedengarannya keren!"

"Aku ingin menjadi bos!"

"Aku rasa Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto-kun akan sangat cocok untuk peran itu!"

"Aku ingin melihat Gokudera-kun dengan setelan hitam!"

' _Hieee! Kenapa harus Mafia?!'_ dan kalian pasti tahu siapa yang tengah menjerit frustasi barusan.

Reborn menyeringai begitu melihat respon dari seluruh murid yang terlihat bersemangat. Manik hitam malamnya tanpa sengaja bertubrukan dengan batu coklat muda yang kini menatapnya tajam. Reborn memasang seringaian sadis andalan miliknya membuat pemilik surai coklat itu memucat.

"Saa~ akan aku umumkan empat orang yang akan menjadi _bintang_ di kafe ini." Reborn yang kembali membuka suara seketika langsung membuat kelas menjadi hening kembali.

"Penjaga pertama, Chrome Dokuro." Suara tepuk tangan terdengar, para murid laki-laki terlihat bersemangat begitu mendengar nama salah satu gadis manis di kelas mereka disebut.

Chrome tertunduk malu dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Kyouko yang duduk di sampingnya memberi selamat yang dibalas anggukan kecil Chrome.

"Penjaga kedua, Yamamoto Takeshi." kembali suara tepuk tangan terdengar dan kali ini suara para murid perempuan yang mendominasi ruang kelas begitu Idol sekaligus Ace bisbol itu disebut. Yamamoto yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbangun kini tertawa sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Penjaga ketiga, Gokudera Hayato." Pemilik surai perak itu mendengus kasar begitu mendengar namanya disebut, dia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghiraukan sorakan teman-temannya yang memberi selamat.

"Aku menolak!"

Kelas kini berubah hening sebelum seluruh kelas serempak menyerbu Gokudera dengan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa Gokudera-kun? aku yakin kau sangat pantas untuk memerankannya!"

"Aku ingin melihat Gokudera-sama berperan sebagai mafia!"

Gokudera mengepalkan tangannya, amarahnya seketika membuncah. "Berisik kalian, aku hanya akan menjadi penjaga bagi Juudaime!"

"Maa maa Gokudera tahan emosimu." Ujar Yamamoto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Gokudera dan menahan kedua lengan rekannya.

"Lepaskan aku bisbol idiot, aku bersumpah hanya akan melayani Juudaime seorang!" Gokudera makin beringas dan makin mencoba melepaskan cekalan Yamamoto.

Sementara itu Tsuna yang memperhatikan kedua temannya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dengan keloyalan Gokudera. _'Maaf Gokudera-kun, tapi aku berharap aku tidak terpilih.'_

"Kalau begitu Sawada Tsunayoshi yang akan menjadi bos." Suara khas anak kecil Reborn kini sukses membuat kekacauan kelas berubah hening.

"Eh?"

"Heh?"

"Huh?"

Tsuna membulatkan kedua matanya, wajahnya kini membiru dan memucat sebelum pekikan feminim khas miliknya terdengar keras yang disusul seruan kaget seluruh murid kelas 3-A.

"Tu-tunggu dulu kenapa harus Dame-Tsuna yang menjadi bos?!" Osamu menyerukan protesnya yang diikuti murid-murid lain.

"Juudaime memang pantas menjadi bos!" Amarah Gokudera kini sudah surut dan tatapan tajamnya telah berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kilauan begitu ia menatap bos terkasihnya.

"Hahaha Tsuna memang sudah seharusnya menjadi bos!" Yamamoto ikut menimpali.

"Dia sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi bos!" sergah hampir seluruh murid di kelas. Tsuna pundung begitu melihat kekompakan teman-temannya.

"A-aku rasa peran bos memang seharusnya diperankan oleh bossu." Kini Chrome yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara ikut mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Eeeh? Dia itu Dame-Tsuna, bagaimana mungkin dia menjadi _bintang_ di kafe kita!" para murid perempuan masih tidak terima.

Reborn kembali menembak peluru peringatan sehingga suasana kelas yang agak kacau kembali tenang. Setelah seluruh murid kembali duduk, Reborn membuka suara.

"Seorang bos yang baik adalah orang yang mementingkan kelompoknya lebih dari apapun. Melindungi teman-temannya walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri." Reborn berujar panjang lebar. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, dan Kyouko tersenyum penuh arti. Sementara itu Tsuna memandang tutornya dengan wajah pucat pasi, _'Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia sempat-sempatnya memberi tahu ideologi seorang bos mafia?!'_

"Maa karena itulah Tsuna pantas menjadi bos." Ujar Yamamoto dengan senyum lebarnya dan membuat Tsuna terkejut. Gokudera menggeram marah karena merasa kata-katanya kembali direbut Yamamoto.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu bisbol idiot," Lalu Gokudera menatap Tsuna dengan banyaknya bintang-bintang di kedua bola matanya. "Juudaime memang orang yang hebat!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu kalian berdua, aku sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi bos. **Dan aku tidak mau menjadi bos**!" Tsuna yang baru mengeluarkan suara setelah kehebohan ini segera mengibaskan kedua tangannya dan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Bossu aku tidak mau menjadi penjaga orang lain selain bossu." Chrome yang menghampiri Tsuna menatapnya lurus membuat Tsuna sedikit memerah.

"Aku juga tidak mau menjadi penjaga kalau bukan Tsuna bosnya!" kini Ace bisbol ikut menimpali membuat Tsuna dan seluruh kelas berseru kaget.

"Ya-Yamamoto kau jangan seperti itu." Tsuna berusaha membuat temannya berubah pikiran, namun Yamamoto hanya tertawa sebelum tatapannya berubah serius. "Aku hanya akan menjadi penjaga untukmu Tsuna."

Tsuna menelan ludah gugupnya, tidak menyangka Yamamoto akan serius mengatakannya. _'Tapi ini hanya peran di festival Yamamoto!'_ kembali Tsuna menjerit histeris.

Kyouko yang sejak tadi berada bersama teman sekelas akhirnya memutuskan mendekati Tsuna. Idol Namichuu itu menepuk pundak Tsuna membuat calon bos mafia itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kyouko-chan?"

"Aku yakin Tsuna-kun akan menjadi bos yang hebat." Tsuna memucat kembali, _'Tidak sampai Kyouko-chan juga!'_

"Seorang bos harus mengutamakan teman-temannya, dan aku tahu Tsuna-kun adalah orang yang seperti itu. karena itu aku yakin Tsuna-kun pantas untuk menjadi bos." Kyouko berujar dengan tatapan lurus dan mantap yang membuat Tsuna yang semula panik di dalam mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

"O-oh, terima kasih Kyouko-chan." Tsuna tersenyum malu-malu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sudah diputuskan bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi yang akan menjadi bos." Suara Reborn yang memutuskan disambut sorakan gembira para penjaga _Decimo_. Sementara sang _Decimo_ kini sudah pundung di ujung kelas karena lagi-lagi gagal menolak.

* * *

Selama hampir seminggu, seluruh murid NamiChuu mempersiapkan kelas mereka untuk acara festival seni. Begitu pula dengan kelas Tsuna, mereka mulai mempersiapkan kafe yang didekorasi dengan nuansa gelap. Karena tema kafe mereka adalah mafia, jadi cukup banyak hiasan pistol, pedang, dan tengkorak. Lalu untuk mereka yang tidak menjadi empat bintang di kelas, mereka akan menjadi maid dan butler.

Dan akhirnya hari yang dinanti tiba juga, Tsuna yang kini berjalan menuju sekolah dengan dua sahabatnya dapat melihat dan mendengar kembang api yang meriah. Tsuna tertawa hambar, begitu mengingat apa yang akan menunggunya di sekolah.

"Ahahaha akhirnya tiba juga festival sekolah." Yamamoto yang berada di samping kirinya tertawa cerah.

"Tsk, acara yang merepotkan." Dengus Gokudera yang berada di samping kanannya.

Di lapangan sekolah kini sudah dipenuhi dengan para murid dan juga mereka yang mengunjungi festival. Tsuna dan kedua temannya berjalan lurus menuju kelas mereka yang berada di lantai tiga. Sesampainya di kelas, Tsuna tersentak kaget begitu di sambut seseorang yang amat ia kenali.

"K-Kyouko-chan?" Semburat merah kini hadir di wajah Tsuna saat melihat penampilan Kyouko.

"Oh Tsuna-kun kau sudah datang." Kyouko yang kini mengenakan baju maid dengan rok lebar penuh renda dengan warna hitam putih itu menghampiri Tsuna dan teman-temannya.

' _Manis sekali!'_ Tsuna berusaha menahan air mata bahagianya dan lebih memilih menyapa Kyouko.

"Tsuna-kun kau tahu baju untuk kalian berempat sudah datang, dan kalian pasti akan sangat keren setelah memakainya!" ujar Kyouko penuh semangat yang semakin membuat Tsuna ingin meleleh karenanya.

"A-ah benarkah Kyouko-chan?" Tsuna membiarkan dirinya dibimbing Kyouko menuju ruang ganti. Yamamoto dan Gokudera mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Reborn-kun yang mengantarkan baju itu, dan sudah ada di meja dengan nama kalian di atasnya." Kyouko menjelaskan sembari menyibak tirai berwarna hitam dan membiarkan Tsuna dan yang lainnya masuk untuk berganti.

"Terima kasih Kyouko-chan." Ujar Tsuna dengan senyum hangatnya. Kyouko membalasnya dan segera menutup tirai.

Ruang ganti mereka bertiga terpisah, dan kini Tsuna tengah menatap baju yang berada di atas meja dengan kertas kecil yang terdapat namanya yang tertera di sana. Tsuna membuka plastik yang membalut baju berwarna hitam dan seketika manik coklat madu itu membulat tak percaya.

"Hieee!" pekikan Tsuna membuat Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang berganti baju segera keluar dari ruang ganti mereka dan menyibak tirai dimana Tsuna berada.

"Tsuna/Juudaime kau tidak apa-apa?!" Seru Yamamoto dan Gokudera bersamaan.

Kyouko dan anak-anak lain yang mendengar jeritan Tsuna juga segera menghampiri. Dari balik tirai terdapat Tsuna yang kini sudah mengenakan setelan hitam dengan beberapa lencana yang berkilau kala tertimpa cahaya lampu. Tsuna juga mengenakan kemeja berwarna orange dengan dasi hitam. Seluruh kelas terutama perempuan tertegun melihat Tsuna yang ternyata terlihat keren di mata mereka.

"A-apa aku harus mengenakan jubah ini juga?!" Tsuna menatap jubah panjang berwarna hitam dengan tali penghubung berwarna emas.

"Hahaha kau membuatku kaget Tsuna." Yamamoto tertawa renyah dan bernafas lega saat melihat sahabatnya tidak apa-apa.

"Juudaime untunglah anda baik-baik saja." Gokudera ikut bernafas lega.

Tsuna yang tersadar sudah membuat sahabatnya khawatir segera menolehkan kepalanya dan hendak meminta maaf. Namun tatapannya langsung tertuju pada teman sekelasnya yang mematung, sebagian murid perempuan kini tengah bersemu merah. Tsuna mengernyit bingung, dia keluar dari ruang ganti dan hendak menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian semua ada apa—GOKUDERA-KUN?!" Tsuna berjingit dan tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya saat tanpa sengaja melihat penampilan penjaga badainya.

Suara teriakan Tsuna membuyarkan keterkejutan dan khayalan liar teman-temannya. Kini seluruh murid kelas 3-A menoleh pada satu orang yang hanya memiliki surai perak di kelas. Rambut perak yang di kuncir kuda, kemeja berwarna indigo yang tidak dipasang seluruhnya—

"Ahaha Gokudera belum selesai ganti baju juga ternyata." Yamamoto tertawa, memang benar penjaga hujan dengan surai hitam cepak itu juga belum selesai berganti. Dia masih mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru yang belum rapi dengan celana hitam panjang dan sepatu pantopel.

TAPI bukan itu permasalahannya, cobalah kita lihat dari bawah. Sepatu bot berwarna hitam dan rok hitam pendek yang melekat sehingga memperlihatkan paha putih bersih nan mulus milik sang penjaga badai.

Yamamoto yang baru sadar kini ikut tertegun, kelas berubah hening. Sementara itu Gokudera yang juga baru menyadari apa yang terjadi segera menarik tirai hitam untuk menutupi sebagian badannya. Rona merah kini sudah menjalar sampai ke telinga pemilik marga Gokudera tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?! Aku juga tidak mau berpakaian seperti ini!"

"Go-Gokudera-kun kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Tsuna yang sadar terlebih dahulu.

Gokudera mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan bola mata yang sedikit berkilat, _'Apa dia menahan tangis?'_ Tsuna semakin panik melihat penjaga badainya.

"Juudaime... aku takut tidak akan menjadi penjagamu kalau aku menolak memakai baju ini." kini Gokudera sudah meneteskan air mata dan menatap bos terkasihnya seperti seekor anak anjing yang di tendang.

.

BAKYUUUNG~

.

Seluruh murid yang melihat sisi lain Gokudera seketika seperti di tembak panah cinta kasat mata. Oya oya, kalau sudah seperti ini tentu saja hal berikutnya—

.

"KYAAAAHHHHHH~"

.

Jeritan histeris para fangirls berjamaah.

* * *

 **To be continue...**

 **AN/ Holaa~ Coco hadir dengan fic baru. Sebenarnya ini fic mau dimasukin ke story Time To Love Arc. Tapi tapi, Coco gak bisa nunggu untuk enggak membuatnya sekarang TT_TT. Lalu lalu Sorry banget kalau di ending Gokudera jadi OOC, but i don't really think so, cause Gokudera itu langsung jadi anak anjing kalau sudah menyangkut Tsuna Tehee~**

 **Sedikit curhat, tadi sebenarnya Coco mau bikin Tsuna yang pakai rok mini, tapi~ sepertinya itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Nahh karena itulah Coco memutuskan kalau Gokudera saja yang pakai hahaha. Dan maaf untuk humor yang kurang lucu, atau garing, karena bagaimanapun Coco tidak pandai dalam genre ini. *bow***

 **Last, Mind to Review *tarik2 Gokudera yang masih pake rok mini***


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Casts: 10 Generations, Classmates Tsuna, dan karakter lainnya.**

 **Length: Three-Shots.**

 **Ranting: PG-15.**

 **Warning: NO PAIRING Just hints, humor gagal, Typos, OOC. Silakan bayangkan penampilan Ikemen Vongola seBadBoy mungkin.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira-sensei. Ide cerita baru milik saya.**

* * *

 **Target 2 –Mafia Cafe 2-**

Festival seni di musim gugur hari pertama barulah dimulai. Acara tahunan yang hanya berlangsung selama dua hari ini sudah ramai dikunjungi. Dan salah satu _stand_ yang langsung mendapat sorotan para peminat festival adalah kelas 3-A.

"Selamat datang di Mafia Cafe."

Para pengunjung yang rata-rata perempuan seketika membeku di tempat mereka berpijak. Bagaimana tidak, jika saat kalian melangkah masuk netra kalian sudah dihidangkan pemandangan dua laki-laki tampan dengan setelan jas hitam dengan gaya style bad boy. Kalian tidak mimisan? Kalian tidak menjerit histeris? Kalian tidak pingsan? Author sarankan kalian pergi ke toko buku terdekat dan perbanyak koleksi foto-foto ikemen.

"Kyaa~ Gokudera- _sama_ , Yamamoto- _sama_!"

"Chrome- _chan_ manis sekali!"

Hiruk pikuk kini terdengar menggema di ruang kelas 3-A. Kelas di mana calon bos kesepuluh bersama tiga penjaganya belajar menuntut ilmu dan ikut merayakan acara festival. Ruang kelas 3-A kini sudah dirobak menjadi cafe kecil dengan nuansa hitam putih dan campuran merah dengan lampu kecil di setiap meja. Nuansa yang cukup remang dan bergaya Italia, semua berterima kasihlah pada sosok bayi kecil dengan pistol hijau yang senantiasa dalam genggamannya.

"Satu set _Rain Class_ dan satu set _Strom Class_." Yamamoto meletakan dua piring kecil kue bolu dengan dua gelas minuman soda yang memiliki dua warna berbeda. Satu berwarna biru dan yang satu lagi berwarna merah. Lalu sentuhan terakhir, Yamamoto tersenyum lebar dan menampilkan senyum pepsodent andalannya.

"Te-terimakasih Yamamoto- _sama_." Dua orang siswi pengunjung sukses dibuat tepana.

"kalau ada yang kalian inginkan lagi, cukup bunyikan lonceng kecil ini." Yamamoto tersenyum lebar sembari menggoyangkan lonceng kecil di tangannya.

" _Haii_ ~" jawab dua siswi itu bersamaan.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, sosok Gokudera yang kini sudah memakai kemeja merah dengan jas hitam tengah mencatat pesanan tamu yang berjumlah tiga orang siswi. Seperti biasa tidak ada sama sekali senyum yang hadir di wajah rupawan sang penjaga badai.

"Tiga set _Strom Class_ dan satu _Mist dessert_." Gokudera mengulang pesanan dengan wajah ogah-ogahan.

"Gokudera- _sama_ , boleh aku berfoto bersama denganmu?"

"Tidak."

"Gokudera- _sama_ , boleh aku memintamu menyuapiku?"

"Kau mau mati ya?"

"Gokudera- _sama_ , boleh aku membawamu pulang?"

"Hoi! Kau minta kuledakan ya?!"

"KYAAAAAA~~"

Gokudera Hayato, penjaga badai Vongola Decimo itu menatap tiga siswi di depannya dengan tatapan putusasa. Wajahnya sudah memucat dan _sweatdrop_ mengalir pelan di pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan para wanita," gumamnya pelan.

Setelah melihat dua _bintang_ yang bekerja dengan cara mereka sendiri, kini mari kita juga melihat bintang ketiga kita. Gadis manis bersurai ungu dengan setelan jas hitam dan rok mini yang kini tengah membawakan dua cangkir teh dengan aroma jasmin.

"Si-silahkan..." Chrome mencoba menaruh cangkir teh tanpa menumpahkannya.

Tangannya yang bergetar membuat cangkir bergoyang dan membuat dua siswa yang menjadi tamunya menatapnya. Chrome tidak menghiraukan tatapan mereka karena kini netranya tengah fokus pada cangkir di tangannya.

Saat dia berhasil meletakan semua cangkir dengan selamat, Chrome bernapas lega dan tersenyum lembut penuh kepolosan yang sukses membuat dua siswa tadi blushing parah hingga kepala mereka mengeluarkan asap.

Begitulah keadaan di ruang kelas 3-A. Kelas yang membuat kafe dengan tema mafia ini sangat populer dikalangan pengunjung festival. Selain bisa menikmati pemandangan ketampanan dan keimutan para _bintang_ , kalian juga bisa mendapatkan pelayanan istimewa dari mereka. Cukup dengan melakukan pembelian sampai 500 _yen_. Murah kan? Okeh jiwa seleswoman author muncul mendadak. Mungkin jiwa germo dari pekerjaan dulu juga tidak sengaja muncul.

.

.

.

.

Okeh lupakan apa yang sudah kalian baca.

NEXT!

"Tidak disangka baru hari pertama tapi kita kebanjiran pelanggan seperti ini." Hana menghela napas pelan setelah membersihkan piring kotor.

Kyouko, Idol Namimori itu mengangguk menyetujui perkataan sahabatnya. Meski dia bukan salah satu dari bintang, tapi cukup banyak pelanggan yang meminta pelayanan darinya. Kyouko terkekeh kecil saat mengingat bahwa semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika bukan dari campur tangan Reboyama- _sensei_.

"Reboyama- _sensei_ benar-benar memberikan ide yang menarik." Ujar Kyouko dengan senyum 100 watt andalannya.

"Hmp, tentu saja Kyouko."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba hadir di antara Kyouko dan Hana. Dua remaja perempuan itu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Reborn yang kini tengah menyamar menjadi Reboyama- _sensei_. Hitman cilik itu membenarkan kacamata bulatnya dengan seringaian di wajah imutnya.

"Dan ideku masih ada banyak lagi." Reborn berujar membuat Kyouko dan Hana bertukar pandang tidak mengerti.

* * *

"Hoi kalian bertiga."

Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Chrome sama-sama menolehkan kepala mereka pada sosok kecil di ujung kelas. Seluruh pengunjung juga mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada sosok anak kecil dengan setelan hitam yang berdiri di ujung kelas.

"Siapa?"

"Kyaa! anak kecil yang imut!"

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara bisikan para pengunjung terdengar membuat sosok kecil dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topi fedora yang di sertai topeng perak itu tersenyum lebar. Reborn yang kini kembali menyamar, mengeluarkan pistol hitam dari balik jas hitamnya.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Chrome segera bereaksi melihat benda hitam dengan moncong yang terarah pada ujung lain sisi kelas. Reborn tertawa kecil sebelum berubah menjadi tawa besar dan menggema dalam ruang kelas yang entah sejak kapan berubah sunyi.

"Aku adalah Kaito Kid, dan aku akan membunuh bos kalian." Ujar Reborn sembari melompat ke atas meja salah satu pengunjung.

"TEME! Kau minta kuledakan hingga berkeping-keping hah?!" Bentak Gokudera dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

Yamamoto dan Chrome sama-sama menyipitkan mata mereka serta air muka mereka berdua berubah serius.

Seluruh pengunjung menatap pemandangan di depan mereka tidak mengerti sebelum seorang maid yang merupakan ketua kelas 3-A membuka suara.

"Semuanya selamat menikmati drama kecil yang kami pentaskan." Ujar Shirashi sambil menepuk tangannya seakan memberi tanda dimulainya pertunjukan.

Dan seakan memang itu adalah aba-aba, Reborn segera melompat dari meja tamu lalu menembakkan empat peluru. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome segera menangkis peluru-peluru yang mengarah pada satu titik yang sama.

"Hei memangnya mereka membuat drama juga?" tanya salah satu pengunjung, kita sebut saja dia A.

"Menurut selebaran yang mereka berikan, memang ada drama kecil yang akan mereka pentaskan." Jawab temannya yang kita sebut dia B.

"Hee memang drama tentang apa?" tanya A.

"Tentang mafia, kau tahu 'kan kalau kafe ini memiliki empat _bintang_? tiga di antaranya adalah mereka yang berperan sebagai penjaga." B mulai menerangkan tanpa memperdulikan drama/perkelahian yang tengah berlangsung.

"Oh lalu yang dimaksud bos oleh anak kecil itu adalah bintang kafe terakhir?" tanya A antusias.

"Benar sekali, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat seberapa keren dan gantengnya bintang terakhir yang berperan sebagai bos." Jawab B yang tidak kalah antusiasnya.

Lalu mereka berdua kembali mengalihkan fokus mereka pada pertempuran yang kini tengah terjadi.

DUAK!

Reborn melayangkan tendangan yang berhasil ditangkis Gokudera dengan nampan. Yamamoto yang melihat celah segera meluncurkan serangan. Dia mengayunkan pisau kecil yang dia pinjam dari Sebastian Michael yang tengah duduk santai sembari meminum secangkir teh bersama Ciel di sudut ruangan.

Reborn berhasil menghindar dari pisau perak Yamamoto. Tubuh kecilnya melompat mundur, namun baru mundur tiga langkah. Dari arah belakang Reborn dapat merasakan sesuatu mengarah kepadanya. Reborn mengeluarkan pistolnya untuk menangkis apapun itu.

Clang!

Benturan terjadi antara pistol hitam dengan ... buku hitam bertuliskan 'death note'. Chrome menatap Reborn yang wajahnya tertutupi topeng perak. Matanya menatap tajam dan seperti berusaha mengeluarkan tatapan laser. Chrome berusaha menebak siapa gerangan bayi kecil yang berani-beraninya menodongkan moncong pistol pada bos terkasihnya.

Buku _death note_ yang berada di tangannya semakin erat dia genggam. Light yang tengah menikmati teh hijau di sudut ruangan terlihat acuh dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Chrome mengayunkan buku hitam besarnya dan berhasil membuat Reborn melompat mundur.

"Mereka berempat kini terdiam dan saling menganalisis pergerakan lawan, Gokudera dan Yamamoto mulai saling memperkecil jarak antara mereka berdua demi melindungi bos terkasih mereka. Sementara itu Chrome- _chan_ masih setia dengan tatapannya yang tengah mencoba menebak nama musuh mereka agar bisa ia catat di death note. Yak permisa kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

Ujar Naito Longchamp dengan sendok di tangannya yang ia pakai sebagai mic. Semangat masa mudanya kini mulai menguar dan membangkitkan gelora masa muda seseorang yang tengah duduk santai di pojok ruang kelas lainnya. Sosok laki-laki paruh baya dengan pakaian serba hijau dengan rambut macam mangkuk hitam berkilau layaknya iklan sunsilk.

"BAGUS ANAK MUDA, KELUARKAN SEMANGAT ANAK MUDAMU!" laki-laki dengan alis tebal itu berseru keras.

"OOH PAK TUA!" Naito membalas tak kalah riuh.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL PAK TUA?!"

Sementara itu perempuan satu-satunya dalam kelompok yang terdiri dari empat orang itu berusaha menyuruh laki-laki dengan baju senam itu duduk dengan tenang.

"Guru Guy duduklah! Kau membuat kita malu!"

* * *

Kembali dalam pertempuran, Reborn menyeringai sadis dan tanpa aba-aba dia menembakan pistolnya. Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Chrome terkejut bukan main dan segera berlari untuk menghalau peluru yang berupa kartu remi itu. Kartu itu melesat cepat dan tanpa bisa dicengah mereka bertiga kartu itu sukses menancap pada targetnya.

"JUUDAIME!"

"BOSSU!"

"BOS!"

Para pengunjung melebarkan mata mereka, tidak sabar untuk menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dan mereka benar-benar ingin tahu sosok bintang terakhir kafe mafia yang katanya jika ingin dilayani olehnya harus melakukan pembelian sebanyak 1000 yen.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

"Heh?"

"Hiee?"

"Rasanya aku kenal suara itu."

Kini seluruh pengunjung menatap lurus ke depan kelas dimana terdapat sebuah bangku besar nan mewah di tengahnya. Lalu di atas bangku dengan bantalan berwarna merah darah itu, duduk seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut coklat lembut yang melawan gravitasi. Sosok itu tengah meringkuk ketakutan dengan air mata yang sedikit menetes.

"Heh?"

"Dame-Tsuna?"

"Mi-minna.." Tsuna memanggil teman-temannya pelan.

Sementara itu seluruh pengunjung terdiam melihat pemandangan imut di depan mereka. Detik berikutnya kericuhan kembali terjadi.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ Big Thanks for you guys *bow*. Tinggal satu chapter lagi dan fik ini fin, maaf ya kalau slow update. Maaf pula kalau humornya tidak berasa tapi terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.**

 **Last mind to review again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Casts: 10 Generations, Classmates Tsuna, dan karakter lainnya.**

 **Length: Three-Shots.**

 **Ranting: PG-15.**

 **Warning: NO PAIRING Just hints, humor gagal, Typos, OOC, Edisi ngawur.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira-sensei. Ide cerita baru milik saya.**

* * *

 **Target 3 –Detective Cafe 3-**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dari festival seni sekolah menengah pertama Namimori. Selama dua hari berturut-turut kelas 3-B adalah kelas yang mendapatkan paling banyak pengunjung. Dua hari para pengunjung dimanjakan oleh pemandangan para ikemen dan gadis-gadis cantik yang sukses membuat para pedo dan hentaier berkeliaran di sekolah. Hal itu membuat anggota kedisiplinan memperketat penjagaan di sekolah dan Hibari kyouya menyeringai setiap hari—lebih dari biasanya.

Kapan lagi coba bisa dapetin banyak buruan untuk memuaskan haus darahnya Hibari Kyouya. Mari bersama menghening cipta sejenak untuk para korban Hibari Kyouya. Semoga amal ibadah mereka diterima di sisi tuhan.

 _Next!_

Kalian pernah mendengar 'Dame-Tsuna?' anak remaja bodoh yang payah dalam segala hal bidang tapi entah kenapa selalu menarik perhatian para laki-laki ikemen yang menggiurkan _fujoshi_ maupun yang _straight_. Nah~ remaja malang ini sejak dua hari yang lalu mendapatkan posisi dimana semua anak laki-laki impikan.

 _Background_ bunga _everywhere_ , para gadis-gadis cantik dengan beraneka penampilan. Mulai dari yang _ugly_ , _sexy_ alias montok, inosen, sampai dari kudere, tsundere, yandere, dan yang lain lain lainnya...

 _That's harem for Tsuna!_

" _Ne ne_ biarkan onee-san menyuapimu!"

Tsuna memalingkan kepalanya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. "A-aku bisa makan se-sendiri..."

Tiga gadis sekolah menengah atas yang menjadi pelanggan mafia cafe sukses membeku lalu histeris dengan keimutan bintang kafe kelas 3-B.

" _Kyaaa~ kawai_ ~ mou jangan malu dan buka mulutmu~" wajah Tsuna semakin memerah saat salah satu dari gadis itu menyodorkan sendok yang berisi kue krim.

Tsuna benar-benar ingin kabur dari tempat ini. Remaja coklat itu sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja banyak pelanggan yang meminta servis darinya. Bukankah Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Chrome lebih baik darinya dalam hal seperti ini?

Tsuna memejamkan matanya, mau tak mau dia harus melakukannya atau dia tidak akan dibiarkan tidur lagi oleh guru les jahanam bernama _Back to Live_. Sudah cukup kemarin dia tidak tidur dan guru les itu membuat kedua lututnya bergetar setiap dia berdiri. Tsuna membuka mulutnya dan menampilkan gigi putih bersih yang dibalut bibir mungil berwarna merah muda.

Hap!

"Kyaaaaa~ kamu boleh ku bawa pulang?!" gadis remaja yang tadi menyuapi Tsuna segera memeluk calon bos Vongola dengan erat.

"Tidak adil! Aku juga mau membawanya pulang!" salah satu teman gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tsuna ayo buka mulutmu lagi~"

Tsuna menghela nafas lelah tapi dia tetap membuka mulut dan melahapnya. Sambil mengunyah Tsuna melirik ketiga penjaganya dari ekor matanya. Gokudera seperti biasanya melayani pelangan dengan kerutan dan sikap cueknya. Yamamoto melayani pelanggan sambil melempar canda tawa yang membuat tamu tertawa. Dan Chrome, gadis pemalu itu seperti biasa berusaha untuk memainkan perannya dengan baik.

Tanpa pemuda coklat itu sadari, bibirnya tertarik membuat senyuman. Festival tahun ini bisa dibilang festival terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan. Tahun lalu, Tsuna dan teman-teman memutuskan untuk membuat rumah hantu dan Tsuna selalu merasa jantungnya mau lepas. Terlebih saat Reborn dengan keisengannya membuat bola api melayang yang terlihat nyata di mata Tsuna. hal itu tentu membuat calon bos Vongola lari terbirit-birit.

"Festival terakhir di tahun ini, mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku menikmatinya," gumam Tsuna pelan yang hanya bisa didengarnya.

"Kau bicara sesuatu Tsuna?"

Pemilik rambut coklat yang mencuat kemana-mana itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum tersenyum hangat. "Tidak ada apa-apa onee-san, ah! ada krim di pipimu."

Gadis dengan rambut coklat yang tergerai sampai punggung itu sontak menyentuh pipinya, "Benarkah? Di mana?"

"Di dekat bibir nee-san."

"Di sini?"

"Bu-bukan, sini biar kubersihkan."

Tsuna menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengelap krim kue yang berada di sudut bibir gadis yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Tsuna tersenyum lembut setelahnya, "Sudah bersih nee-san."

Gadis dengan rambut coklat itu mematung sejak Tsuna membersihkan sisa krim di bibirnya. Sentuhan lembut dari Tsuna membuat jantungnya terasa dipompa dan membuat darahnya berdesir. Tsuna yang tak mendapat respon dari gadis di depannya memiringkan kepalanya dan mata besarnya memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Nee-san kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hahi! A-aku baik-baik saja hahaha" tawanya yang baru tersadar.

Tsuna mengernyit saat mendengar kata 'hahi' kata yang ia kenal betul itu membuatnya teringat pada Haru. Tsuna terkekeh pelan membuat ketiga tamunya memandangnya penuh memuja. Tsuna tersenyum hangat yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui bahwa apa yang Tsuna lakukan terlalu menawan bagi ketiga tamunya.

"Nee-san aneh deh."

 _Silent..._

Ketiga gadis itu sukes mematung melihat aura penuh bling-bling yang menguar dari badan kecil Tsuna. Melihat ketiga tamunya terdiam, Tsuna sukses memerah dan menunduk malu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, bu-bukan maksudku e-etto... a-ano..."

"pangeran..."

"Huh?" Tsuna mengejapkan mata coklat besarnya.

"Mulai saat ini aku suka daun muda!" seru salah satu dari mereka bertiga dengan tatapan tegas. Tsuna makin kebingungan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka bertiga?

"Aku tidak peduli mau dikata pedo sekalipun!"

"Heh?"

"Tsuna jadilah kekasihku!"

"Jangan, Tsuna milikku!'

"Tidak bisa Tsuna adalah pangeranku!"

"HIIIEEEE!"

Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Chrome segera berbalik saat mendengar jeritan dari bos sekaligus sahabat mereka. Ketiganya berlari menuju ke arah di mana Tsuna berada dan saat mereka sampai, ketiganya dibuat _sweatdrop_ oleh pemandangan di depan mereka.

Tsuna tengah duduk di lantai, kedua lengannya dirangkul dua gadis SMA dan punggungnya dipeluk oleh gadis SMA lainnya. Wajah Tsuna sudah merah tomat dan hampir menangis, mata coklat besarnya menatap ketiga temannya penuh harap.

'Tolong aku!'

Seakan mereka memiliki telepati, Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Chrome dapat mendengar jelas jeritan hati sahabat mereka. Yamamoto tertawa gugup, ingin menolong temannya tapi sedikit takut melihat tiga gadis yang memeluk Tsuna.

"Hahaha mereka... bukan serigala kelaparan... kan?" tanya Yamamoto pada dua rekannya.

Sebagai tangan kanan dari bos masa depan Vongola, Gokudera maju dan berniat menyingkirkan tiga gadis yang memeluk Tsuna.

"Wanita-wanita bodoh lepaskan Juu—"

"HISHH!'

Gokudera mundur seribu langkah sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding. Wajah penjaga badai itu pucat pasi melihat tiga gadis itu seakan berubah menjadi serigala bermata merah dengan gigi runcing yang siap mencabik-cabik tubuhnya.

Yamamoto tertawa gugup, "Ano... bisa kalian lepaskan Tsu—maksudku apa nona-nona baik-baik saja?" Yamamoto segera mengganti pertanyaannya saat mata gadis-gadis itu menyala seperti saat Gokudera berbicara pada mereka.

"Kami baik-baik saja selama ada Tsuna!" seru mereka bertiga bersamaan.

'Mi-minna tolong aku!'

Yamamoto menelan ludah gugup, lagi-lagi suara jeritan Tsuna terdengar. Pemain bisbol itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk melepaskan fanatik fangirl dari Tsuna. Gokudera yang sudah pulih dari shok tapi masih merasa takut tengah bersembunyi di punggung Yamamoto.

Chrome yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara kini memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, "Mo-mohon maaf nona, tapi waktu anda sudah habis. Mohon anda segera membayar bill karena tamu berikutnya sudah menunggu." Ujar Chrome sopan.

"Eh? Tapi kami masih ingin bersama dengan Tsuna!" salah satu dari mereka protes.

"Nona-nona bisa kembali ikut mengantri untuk mendapatkan pelayanan istimewa dari bossu." Chrome berusaha untuk membuat ketiga tamu itu luluh dan sepertinya berhasil saat pelukan mereka pada Tsuna mulai mengendur.

"I-itu benar nee-san tachi, kalian masih bisa bersamaku selama mengikuti aturan cafe ini." Tsuna yang akhirnya bisa bicara setelah pelukan mereka mengerat juga berusaha meluluhkan mereka.

"Tapi..."

"Te-tenang saja a-aku masih di sini sampai kembang api Namimori menyala di atas langit malam."

Melihat senyum manis Tsuna, ketiga tamu memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tsuna berdiri sambil membantu ketiganya berdiri sambil tersenyum hangat. Ketiga tamu itu membayar bill mereka dan keluar dari kelas untuk kembali mengantri bersama dengan pelanggan lainnya.

Tsuna menghela nafas lega dan menepuk kedua bahu Chrome, "Aku selamat berkat kau Chrome, terima kasih banyak!"

Chrome tertawa kecil, "Tidak masalah bossu."

Gokudera mulai menangis sesegukan, merasa perannya sebagai tangan kanan direbut Chrome. Penjaga badai Vongola mulai sujud dan membenturkan kepalanya, ucapan maaf tak lepas dari bibirnya. Tsuna berusaha untuk menghentikan Gokudera sebelum kepala remaja perak itu benjol akibat mencium ubin terlalu keras.

"Tsuna wajahmu sedikit pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yamamoto yang membuat Gokudera menghentikan aksi mencium ubin yang sangat disyukuri oleh Tsuna.

"Ah ini... aku hanya kurang tidur karena Reborn menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan kertas laporan yang tingginya hampir dua meter." Tsuna mengucapkannya dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Itu adalah latihan untukmu agar terbiasa dengan pekerjaan bos, dame-Tsuna." Reborn dengan jas biru serta dasi kupu-kupu merah muncul tiba-tiba dan melompat ke atas meja.

"Kali ini kau menjadi siapa Reborn?" tanya Tsuna malas.

Reborn membenarkan kacamata bulatnya, salah satu tangannya yang bebas ia masukan ke kantong celana dan menyeringai.

"Meski badanku mengecil tapi otakku tetaplah sama dan kebenaran hanya ada satu!" Reborn menujuk Tsuna yang masih menatapnya malas lalu menyeringai, "Edogawa Conan, detektif."

"Oh! Aku tahu anime itu bocah!" seru Yamamoto penuh semangat. "Drama apa yang kita mainkan hari ini?"

Reborn kembali menyeringai, "Yamamoto kau akan menjadi Kogoro Mouri, Chrome akan menjadi Ran Mouri dan Gokudera akan menjadi Istri dari Kogoro Mouri."

"Tunggu sebentar Reborn-san! Kenapa aku harus menjadi perempuan? Terlebih menjadi istri dari Kogoro Mouri yang diperankan si besbol fanatik!"

"Maa maa Gokudera, ini hanya drama kau tahu."

"Aku tetap tidak mau!"

"Tapi Gokudera, Eri adalah sosok wanita kuat yang lebih berkuasa dari Kogoro. Dengan kata lain kau bisa menindas Yamamoto," Bisik Reborn pada Gokudera.

"Benarkah itu Reborn-san?"

Reborn mengangguk pasti dan seringaiannya kembali hadir begitu melihat tatapan penuh bintang dari mata hijau Gokudera.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja aku akan berperan sebagai perempuan."

Yamamoto langsung merangkul pundak Gokudera, "Itu baru semangat Gokudera!"

Remaja perak itu tersenyum manis lalu menatap Yamamoto sebelum mencubit punggung tangan Yamamoto yang merangkulnya. "Sayang berhentilah bersikap bodoh."

Yamamoto tertawa gugup melihat senyum yang terlewat manis milik Gokudera yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tsuna menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, seingatnya drama yang mereka pentaskan bersama dengan kafe ini berjudul mafia. Kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi detektif conan?

"Ano... apa tidak masalah mengubah tema dari mafia menjadi detektif?"

Pertanyaan Tsuna membuat mereka berempat menoleh ke arahnya. Yamamoto memasang pose berfikir, "Apa yang dikatakan Tsuna benar juga, apa tidak masalah?"

"Itu tidak masalah kok."

Tsuna dan yang lainnya menoleh pada seorang gadis dengan rambut yang ia ikat untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya sebagai maid. Shiraishi Yuuki, ketua kelas dari kelas 3-B menghampiri mereka berlima.

"kita sudah melakukan drama mafia selama dua hari dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir dari festival. Jadi kenapa kita tidak membuat sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini."

"Oh ide bagus!" seru beberapa murid yang lain.

Reborn menyeringai, "Lihat? Bahkan hampir seluruh murid di kelas menyetujuinya, jadi tidak ada masalah."

Tsuna menghela nafas lelah, "Mau bagaimana lagi, lalu aku berperan sebagai apa?"

"kaito Kid dan kau harus mendalami peran kaito yang pandai merayu perempuan, mengerti?"

Tsuna menatap Reborn tidak percaya, mulutnya bahkan terbuka lebar.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Bagaimana bisa aku berperan sebagai pe-pe-perayu perempuan!"

Tsuna yang memang tidak tidur seharian, serta mendapatkan tekanan tiba-tiba dari Reborn membuatnya jatuh pingsan. Gokudera dan Yamamoto menangkap Tsuna dengan sigap sebelum Tsuna jatuh membentur lantai.

"Sa-Sawada-san?!/Tsuna?!/Juudaime?!/Bossu?!"

"Tenang saja, dame-Tsuna hanya tidur dia tidak tidur seharian karena lelah berlatih memerankan bos mafia yang innocent." Reborn melompat dan mendekati Tsuna, "Yamamoto baringkan Tsuna di ruang sebelah dan biarkan dia tidur untuk beberapa saat."

Yamamoto segera menggendong Tsuna di belakang punggungnya dan membawa calon bos mafia itu menuju ruang kosong di sebelah kelas mereka.

...

"Maman cepatlah!"

"Arara~ Lambo-kun I-pin-chan jangan lari-lari."

"Ah! maman ini kelas Tsuna-nii!"

"Iya iya ayo kita masuk."

"Selamat datang di Detective Cafe."

Sawada Nana ibu dari Sawada Tsunayoshi mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat seorang maid yang wajahnya ia kenali. Chrome, gadis manis dengan penutup mata itu tersenyum manis dengan rambut hitam yang ia biarkan tergerai sampai punggung.

"Ch-Chrome-chan?"

"Selamat datang Nyonya, mari saya tunjukan meja untuk kalian berlima."

Bianchi yang berdiri di samping Nana tersenyum, "Kau terlihat cantik dengan wig hitam itu Chrome."

"Ara~ wig?"

Chrome tersenyum simpul dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, "Terima kasih Bianchi-san, hari ini kami melakukan drama detektif yang diusulkan Reborn-san."

"Reborn memanglah laki-laki yang luar biasanya~" ujar Bianchi dengan tatapan memuja.

Kini mereka berlima sudah duduk di tempat yang Chrome siapkan. Lambo dan I-pin yang sudah kelas satu sekolah dasar sibuk bercanda seperti biasanya sementara Fuuta sibuk membaca daftar menu.

"Ano Chrome-nee."

Chrome menolehkan kepalanya saat Fuuta memanggilnya, "Ada apa Fuuta-kun?"

Fuuta mengedarkan pandangannya dan alisnya mengerut, "Wanita dengan rambut perak itu... Hayato-nii dan laki-laki berkumis itu Takeshi-nii, benarkan?" tanya Fuuta sambil menujuk dua orang yang berdiri di dekat papan tulis membawa nampan.

Chrome melirik pada sosok yang Fuuta tunjuk dan tertawa kecil, "Benar, Gokudera-san menjadi Eri lalu Yamamoto-san menjadi Kogoro Mouri dan aku... menjadi Ran Mouri."

"Chrome-nee cocok sekali dengan rambut panjang!" I-pin berseru riang yang semakin membuat Chrome tersipu malu.

"Terima kasih I-pin-chan."

"TEME! Jangan menyentuhku seenaknya!"

Chrome, Lambo dan I-pin menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Gokudera. Di ujung kelas terlihat Gokudera yang tengah menarik kerah Yamamoto. Gokudera kini berpakaian seperti wanita karir dengan rambut perak yang ia ikat dan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya.

Sementara itu Yamamoto merapikan rambutnya kebelakang dan memakai jas hitam serta kumis. Baru saja Yamamoto seperti biasa merangkul pundak Gokudera dan membuat sang bomber mengamuk.

"Maa maa Gokudera jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda."

"Karena itu aku bilang jangan bercanda bodoh!"

"Eh? Jadi kau lebih suka kalau aku tidak bercanda memelukmu?" tanya Yamamoto dengan ekpresi terkejut yang ia buat-buat.

Tanda perempatan muncul di kening Gokudera, remaja perak itu menarik nafas sebelum berbalik dan tersenyum manis pada Yamamoto.

" _ **Ara**_ **! sayang** kau ingin mencoba dinamit terbaruku?"

Yamamoto mengerjapkan matanya, "Huh?"

Gokudera mengeluarkan dinamit berwarna merah dan mematahkannya menjadi dua, "Kau ingin mencobanya dengan cara apa? Bubuk mesiu yang langsung kau telan atau dinamit yang menyala kumasukan dalam mulutmu?" Gokudera berucap lagi, masih dengan senyuman manis dan nada lembut.

Yamamoto mundur beberapa langkah, menyadari nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya. Tetesan air muncul di pelipisnya, Yamamoto tertawa gugup. "M-maa Hayato..."

"Ada apa **sayang**?"Gokudera semakin tersenyum lebar.

' _Tsu-Tsuna tolong aku!'_ Yamamoto mengedarkan matanya, berharap Tsuna datang dan menenangkan Gokudera.

" _Arere~_ baka-dera apa kau sakit? Ada dua tonjolan di dadamu!"

Tiba-tiba Lambo datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan menunjuk dada Gokudera. Yamamoto menelan ludah gugup, kedatangan Lambo benar-benar tidak tepat saat ini. Yamamoto melirik pada Gokudera yang terdiam di depannya.

"Neh~ aho-dera kenapa kau berpakaian seperti perempuan? Apa ini dada sungguhan? Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi wanita? Neh~ neh~"

Lambo terus melontarkan pertanyaannya saat Gokudera tak juga merespon. Yamamoto dapat merasakan aura hitam di sekitar sang bomber semakin menjadi. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu segera menggendong Lambo untuk menyelamatkan nyawa bocah sapi itu dan juga nyawanya.

"Lambo hentikan!" yamamoto berbisik pelan lalu tertawa gugup.

Bocah sapi itu mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus berhenti bertanya. Terutama saat Gokudera yang biasanya akan langsung memarahinya kini sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Lambo melompat dari gendongan Yamamoto dan dengan sekali lompatan lagi bocah sapi itu melompat dan meremas dua buah tonjolan di dada Gokudera.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Gokudera memakai sumpalan dada. Mungkin cukup dengan kata 'Reborn' kalian akan mengerti. *wink*

Yamamoto yang melihat langsung dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir turun bersamaan dengan keringat dingin. Seluruh pengunjung dan juga murid-murid langsung terdiam dan mata mereka fokus pada Lambo dan Gokudera. Chrome yang juga dapat merasakan aura gelap Gokudera segera berlari menuju Kyouko.

"Kyouko-chan bisakah kamu membangunkan bossu?" tanya gadis dengan mata satu itu.

Kyouko mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Tentu Chrome-chan."

Gadis dengan rambut berwarna senada dengan matahari tenggelam itu berlari menuju ruang sebelah di mana Tsuna dibiarkan tidur. Chrome segera berlari menuju ke tiga rekannya, dia akan berusaha untuk meredakan amukan sang badai sampai langit mereka datang.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Chrome, di sudut kelas Reborn membenarkan kacamatanya sembari menyeringai penuh arti.

...

Tsuna mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat itu seakan tengah bermimpi buruk. Suara gaduh dari ruang sebelah membuatnya gelisah dalam tidurnya. Terus bergerak gelisah sampai akhirnya dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Tsuna bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Tidak ada mata coklat besar yang memancarkan kehangatan di sana. Mata coklat itu kini menyipit dengan tatapan datar terukir di wajah Tsuna. Dalam sekali lihat siapapun pasti tahu bahwa calon bos mafia kita tengah dalam keadaan _bad mood_.

Tsuna menggeram pelan saat telinganya mendengar suara gaduh yang membuat tidurnya terganggu. Di samping deretan kursi yang dipakainya untuk tidur terdapat tumpukan baju. Tsuna menyeringai saat melihatnya dan dengan segera melepas kemeja putih yang ia kenakan.

"Tsuna-kun apa kau sudah bangun—Kyaaa!"

Tsuna melirik dari balik pundaknya saat suara yang ia kenal terdengar panik. Dari ekor matanya pemuda coklat itu mendapati Kyouko menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kyouko sama sekali tidak menyangka dia datang disaat yang kurang tepat. Niat membangunkan Tsuna justru membuat gadis manis itu tanpa sengaja melihat Tsuna yang setengah telanjang.

"Ma-maafkan aku Tsuna-kun, ta-tadi Chrome-chan me-memintaku untuk membangunkanmu..."

Tsuna tertawa kecil melihat gadis yang ditaksirnya sejak masuk sekolah tengah bergerak salah tingkah dengan wajah merah. Kyouko masih setia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan sambil berusaha memberi alasan kenapa dia bisa berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kyouko-chan," panggil Tsuna dengan nada rendah yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Kyouko meremang.

Kyouko memang sering diberitahu teman-temannya tentang sifatnya yang telat mikir dan tidak bisa membaca keadaan. Tapi saat ini adik dari penjaga matahari itu yakin bahwa saat ini suara Tsuna terdengar begitu menggoda di telinganya.

"Tsu-Tsuna-kun ka-kalau kau sudah selesai ganti baju, cepatlah kembali ke kelas. Banyak ta-tamu yang menanyakanmu."

"Neh~ Kyouko-chan kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu?"

"Eh? I-itu karena Tsuna-kun tidak pa-pakai baju."

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah selesai memakai baju loh."

Kyouko dapat merasakan kalau saat ini Tsuna tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Hal itu membuat gadis dengan marga Sasagawa melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Tepat saat punggung gadis manis itu menyentuh dinding, Tsuna mengunci pergerakan Kyouko dengan meletakan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi Kyouko.

"A-ano... Tsuna-kun?" Kyouko yang sudah tidak menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan mencoba menatap Tsuna.

Tsuna bergumam pelan, memberitahu bahwa dia mendengarkan sementara matanya fokus menatap intens kedua mata Kyoko. Adik penjaga matahari itu semakin bersemu dan mulai memainkan telunjuknya.

"A-apa Tsuna-kun ba-baik-baik saja?"

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"I-itu karena Tsuna-kun terlihat berbeda."

Tsuna menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menarik dagu Kyouko agar mata gadis itu menatapnya. Jeda kini hadir di antara mereka berdua. Kyouko dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir ketika tatapan dalam yang Tsuna berikan padanya.

Jarak yang semula ada di antara mereka berdua kini lambat laun mulai menipis. Deru nafas yang hangat menerpanya semakin membuat jantung Kyouko menggila. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada pemuda di depannya ini? tidak seperti biasanya pemuda itu menatapnya dalam dan seakan mampu membuatnya terhipnotis akan mata coklatnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Tsuna tiba-tiba.

Suara berat yang tidak seperti biasanya itu menimbulkan efek yang Kyouko tak pernah rasakan sebelumnya. Kyouko tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di depannya itu. Tsuna yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok laki-laki yang tegas dan penuh karisma itu sudah biasa Kyouko lihat. Tapi sosok Tsuna yang terlihat dewasa, serius tapi juga sedikit bermain-main dan dengan aura liar ini barulah Kyouko lihat.

"Kyouko-chan?" Tsuna bergumam pelan di samping telinga Kyouko. Gadis manis itu spontan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Apa kau tidak suka?" Tsuna mulai menjauhkan jarak antara mereka berdua.

Kyouko masih memejamkan matanya, "Bu-bukan begitu..."

Tsuna menaikan salah satu alisnya saat mendengar suara kecil Kyouko. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat itu mengusap pipi Kyouko lembut dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi kau suka?"

Kyouko membuka matanya perlahan hanya untuk bertemu dengan tatapan Tsuna yang membuatnya membeku. Perlahan Kyouko menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab Tsuna. sang calon bos mafia itu kini melebarkan senyumnya lalu menarik kembali dagu Kyouko agar mata mereka saling bertemu.

Hembusan nafas hangat dapat Kyouko maupun Tsuna rasakan dari jarak mereka yang kian mendekat. Bibir Kyouko bergetar pelan bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang berpacu saat kian lama Tsuna semakin mendekatkan dirinya.

Bibir mereka kini hanya beberapa senti lagi untuk saling bertemu. Keduanya mulai memejamkan mata mereka dan berniat membiarkan lembutnya kecupan menghampiri mereka berdua...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAPI BODOH!"

.

.

.

 **Ehem... aku sudah bilangkan kalau dalam cerita ini gak ada pairing? Buahahaha~**

Tsuna menggeram pelan saat suara besar itu dengan indahnya merusak suasana romantis yang sudah ia buat. Kyouko yang sudah membuka matanya kini menunduk malu. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat itu tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk puncak kepala Kyouko sebelum mengajak gadis itu kembali ke kelas mereka.

...

Saat ini kelas 3-B berada dalam medan tempur. badai yang mengamuk bersama dengan petir sementara hujan yang berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua justru membuat keadaan semakin runyam. Bayangkan saja badai dan petir yang saling menyahut sudah cukup seram dan kini malah di tambah hujan. Itu sudah termasuk dengan amukan alam, benarkan?

Chrome sebagai penjaga yang bisa terbilang normal untuk kategori Tsuna berusaha untuk merelai rekannya. Untunglah para pengunjung mengira bahwa apa yang tengah terjadi itu adalah drama yang mereka pentaskan. Mereka sama sekali tidak memusingkan sosok Eri sang pengacara elit dan tegas yang diperankan Gokudera berubah menjadi sosok iblis dengan dinamit di tangan.

Keributan itu terus berlangsung sampai suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan mereka semua. Reborn semakin menyeringai saat melihat sosok murid payahnya berdiri di ambang pintu. Penampilan Tsuna sama persis dengan penampilan Kaito kid saat akan mencuri yang berbeda hanyalah warna bajunya.

Kaito kid yang asli selalu memakai pakaian serba putih sementara Tsuna memakai pakaian serba hitam. Tsuna menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menaikkan topi fedoranya agar seringaiannya terlihat.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang, apa tidak keberatan jika aku ikutan?"

Yamamoto yang melihat sosok sahabatnya segera tersenyum lebar. Raut wajah lega terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang kecoklatan. Tsuna mulai melangkah menuju ke depan kelas di mana Gokudera tengah berusaha untuk melepaskan Lambo yang bergelaut di lengannya.

Tsuna mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tangan Gokudera sebelum berlutut dan mencium punggung tangan Gokudera. "Selamat sore nyonya cantik."

Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Chrome sukses membeku dengan tingkah Tsuna yang kelewat _out of character._ Setelah menyapa Gokudera kini Tsuna melangkah mendekati Chrome yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Yamamoto. Tsuna mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum kembali menarik tangan Chrome dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Siapa namamu nona cantik?"

"Ch—maksudku Ran, Ran mouri."

"Senang bertemu denganmu nona Ran," ujar Tsuna lalu mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi sebelum berjalan menuju kursi dimana tempat ia duduk selama tiga hari ini.

Setelah Tsuna duduk dari arah pintu mulai datang para pelanggan yang rata-rata perempuan. Mereka semua segera melingkari Tsuna yang menyapa mereka dengan senyum gantengnya.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Chrome menatap bos mereka dengan tatapan kosong. Sang bomber bahkan sudah melupakan amarahnya tadi. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa memperhatikan bos mereka yang dengan santainya menggoda para perempuan. Entah mereka itu anak kecil, gadis, ibu-ibu ataupun nenek-nenek.

Di sekitar Tsuna saat ini banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan Yamamoto tertawa gugup melihatnya. Entah kenapa melihat pemandangan Tsuna mengingatkannya pada filem host yang ditontonnya bersama anak-anak tim bisbol.

"Tidak sia-sia aku menyuruh Tsuna untuk tidak tidur kemarin."

Suara Reborn yang tiba-tiba entah sejak kapan sudah ada di samping Chrome, menarik perhatian ketiga penjaga Tsuna.

"Apa maksudmu Reborn-san?" tanya Gokudera yang akhirnya mendapatkan suaranya lagi.

Wajahnya masih pucat tapi tidak separah tadi saat Tsuna memanggilnya 'nyonya cantik'.

Reborn menyeringai sadis membuat Gokudera dan Yamamoto bergidik ngeri, "Aku sengaja memberinya banyak laporan agar dia tidak tidur. Sebenarnya aku berharap sisi sadisnya yang akan keluar tapi siapa sangka sisi playboy yang dia miliki tidak buruk juga."

'APANYA YANG TIDAK BURUK?' Yamamoto dan Gokudera untuk pertama kalinya saling cucok dalam batin mereka begitu mendengar penjelasan Reborn.

Dan begitulah hari terakhir dari festival seni Namimori-Chuu berakhir dengan kemenangan kelas 3-B yang memiliki pengunjung terbanyak yang bahkan memecahkan rekor dunia fanfiction. Malam itu dengan banyaknya taburan kembang api di langit. Tsuna yang membuat sukses kelas 3-B itu tengah tertidur pulas setelah selama tiga jam lebih sisi playboynya keluar dan menarik banyak pengunjung sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan dengan suara dengkuran keras.

.

,

,

 **Fin~**

 **An/ ngawur? Kan sudah saya bilang fic ini edisi ngawur haha. Entah lucu apa kagak, kalau lucu yang sukur kalau gak lucu dan gaje wasalaaam saya mah bukan orang humor. Jadi yah begini ceritanya ngawur dan di bagian Tsuna-kyouko maaf kalau ada yang gak suka hehehe.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini sampai akhir. Buat yang fav, follow dan komen terima kasihhh buanyakkkk *cipok basah***

 **Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang lain *wink***

 **Dan aku ucapkan selamat tahun baru~**


End file.
